Talk:Crimson-toothed Pawberry
Testimonials * Easy solo as PUP85/DNC42 with Stormwaker Automaton and Aurore set. Cleared out the room and the initial Astral Flow did less than 300. I led it to the entrance of the room and simply beat it to death with the Automaton buffing nuking and healing. I did use 2 Automaton Oil to speed up recovery for Deactivate, Activate, Deploy but neither was nessesary. I didn't use any DNC abilities at all so it is probably possible at a significantly lower level. Raviel of Bahamut, 16:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) * THF90/DNC45 npc helper duo. cleared room, called npc for pro/shell. at lvl 66~ healer+, the opening AF took atleast 85% off npc, and hit me for a good 600~. I was slightly worried, but aside from that it seemed the SLs got weaker as the fight progressed. I didn't sleep the elemental, but i did try to use violent flourish on it whenever it cast an AOE. Was a fun fight, but never a great deal of danger. Tonberry didn't have great accuracy or evasion, and if it uses Sigh, steal it off (if you have aura steal). no real prep or fancy gear. cruror set, swiftbelt. mugged for just over 3k, dropped 27k~. fight was less than 8 mins. would have been retarded easy if i'd have slept elemental. as /dnc though, I feared light of penance (which wipes your TP) more than throat stab.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 06:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *89BST/WHM Soloed without difficulty with normal gear and a Doom Tabar. cleared the room very fast then healed to full and casted buffs. Highly recommend having Stoneskin and Blink up when popping as he used Searing Light immediately when spawning. took no damage from that so i pulled it to the staircase and set Nursery Nazuna to fight him. Nazuna took hate and after that it was a breeze. every so often he will summon Carbuncle and use searing light (used it 3 times against me) so always make sure your SS and Blink are back up after he uses carby's 2 hour. didn't have to heal myself as health never made it below 1k. used one Zeta on Nursery. Everyone's Grudge took Nursery down to 50% at which point the NM was defeated. only thing to remember is to have your blink and SS up. otherwise you'll win with ease. (February 27, 2011) Agetos - Titan *99 PUP/DNC easy solo. The hard part is getting in the door. I farmed a Prelate Key for an hour with no drop, so I decided to just pull through the door with my Puppet. Took awhile to do that too :s. The only tricky thing about the fight was getting Throat Stabbed right before a Searing Light. Kept my trigger finger on Curing Waltz III and got more than enough HP back in time to live through the <200 dmg Searing Light. *Trio'd 80SMN/WHM 80SMN/RDM and 75RDM/WHM. It was a short fight, Noctoshield and Earthen Ward used before fight when spawned just used Garuda's Predator Claws and Whispering Wind all RDM did was Refresh everyone and nuke if enough mp. Fight lasted about 3 minutes, Mitts and Light Spirit Pact dropped *easy duo as 85 BST/42 DNC and 84 SMN/42 RDM. Only have the pets engage and run back to the stairs. Fight took less than 5 minutes.Ayrlie 01:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd As a DNC75/NIN37. This was just to easy. . . Everyone's Grudge 5DMG.... his 2hr only did 300-500 DMG. Accuracy sucks. Only time i got red when i cleared the room and got binded and ate a throat stab lol.... *Easily duoed by a 75 RDM/BLU and a 75 BLU/NIN. Astral Flowed 5 times, never broke the rdm's original Stoneskin. Used Everyone's Grudge once, but missed. *Soloed NIN/DNC No NPC required. 2hred bout 20 times, too weak. Just make sure you keep TP for the throat stabs. --Siion 00:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *Can be duo'ed by a 75 Paladin and 75 Red Mage. Duo'ed by 75 THF/NIN and 75 RDM, Fire Elemental aggroed during fight and still won. *I've killed this 27 times in total, including today when I duo'd it with a RDM/NIN five times. It does not use Everyone's Grudge; if it had the skill at it's disposal, it would have used it over the course of one of the five 15-20 minute battles. Either of us would have taken 2000+ damage, an instant kill, so there's no chance that we would have just not noticed. I'll take off the verification in a few days, unless someone can show otherwise. *Also duoed by a THF75 and a RDM75, easy but long fight. *Soloed by 75 PUP/NIN in Evasion gear with Soulsoother. Shadechaos 21:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Easily Duoed by THF and RDM, NOT a long fight. Didn't have to worry about repops took maybe ten minutes max, if that. Full Evasion(315) gear on thf swapped in WS gear when needed. Used Throat Stab twice, missed first one. It 2hr'd about 5~6 times, no real problems, never went below yellow hp from it. --Clari * 75 MNK/NIN and RDM/NIN, w/ the help of 2 low lvl healers did him in. Make this Fight easy on yourself, its hard enough already, and Fight on the Stairs. Wiped once before fighting in the spawn room. Easiest method is to just clear the Spawn Room so no Tonberry will link. Then taking out the Iron Maiden at the top of the stairs and just popping and fighting the NM there. (Also: Searing Light does alot of damage to low lvl players. If your doing this for a friend i'd recommend bringing a Reraise and just wait til the fight is over to get up (that way they can still lot); Lv. 40 SMN was hit for 400+ each Searing Light w/ StoneSkin and Shell 3 cast on him KOing him each time)--Limes o Sylph 11:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd with some difficulty by a RDM/NIN and a WHM/BLM. The WHM dealed with pops and cured the RDM as needed. Possibly soloable by a RDM/NIN if they have little or no tonberry hate. *Duoed by a 75 NIN/WAR and 75 WHM/BLM. One yag drink used. *Duoable by RNG75/NIN and 75RDM/NIN or /BLM (RDM will keep the NM at a distance while RNG uses ranged attacks and ranged weapon skills). *Duo by very skilled NIN75/THF BRD75/WHM, Elegy, Requiem stuck 100% of the time, Hojo: Ni was slightly hard to land. *Duo by 75Nin/War and 74Rdm/Whm. *Solo'd RDM/NIN today, killed all tonberry in the room be4 popping, then ran it ova to the stiar pass nearby, had to keep doll and Elemental Slept throughout the fight, because of having to keep de buffs on the NM, buffs on me, and sleeps on the adds, MP became a rl issue when doin this sorta long fight, I wore Duelist chap most the fight, only switching to Warlock Chap. when I would cast Utsesimi. fight waz al0t harder then I had expected, jus bring a hi elixer or ether tho and you should be fine *When doing a fight with a low ammount of members reswpans will happen near the end of the fight. Also have mages watch Doll agro's from the stairs. *Did this fight today (5/30/08) as NIN75/WAR RDM75/BLM SMN75/WHM and he used Everyone's Grudge 3x during the fight. *Duo'd by SMN75 & BRD75 Long fight leads to repops in spawn room during fight. *Soloed melee by RDM/BLU (08/06/08) with decent defence/physical damage- gear. Have to sleep link when doll repops. 61 Exp and 18,000 gil which I believe makes it lvl 71 and not 70. *Soloed by PLD/RDM with 3 yag drinks. Clear the dolls, then the room, then kill doll repops and fight in the staircase. *Did fight as RDM/NIN with a BST/WHM taking care of the Doll as it popped. *Easily won with NIN/DNC and RDM/WHM. And... Kulgan 05:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by a blu/nin and nin/war with 2 links midway. Savage blade/cannonball worked great surprisingly, total of 4.3k dmg put together. *Can be Duo'd 75SAM/37DNC and 75BST/37WHM if your smart. We cleared the room out first including the doll and Tonberry on the stairs. After full heal and poping NM the Tonberrys started to respawn towards end of fight. Two Tonberrys aggrod right after NM death, BST pet used Magic and aggrod Doll, as a result two other Tonberrys aggrod. A Grand total of ~8 Mobs fought without healing (including Tonberry's Avatar and element). Still won though! Got Mitts and Light Spirit. I (Samurai) used two hour for Skillchain but saved 1oo% TP for Cures, very smart idea, as BST ran out of MP. BST considered Two-houring a pet, but ultimately we did not, he used Crab-Jug Pets, and we did fine, definetly an option if you really want to win though. This entire quest was rather easy, the hardest part may be finding a Prelate Key, although I got this drop on the first try, and found the offering on the first room as well. Might be a good time for Merit Plug, I have 3 merits to Third Eye Recast time, hands down helped alot in this fight as I was tanking most of the time. Hope this helps someone! Spraynard 17:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by skilled NIN75/RDM37. Kept stoneskin up in case of Astral Flow and had 3 Yagudo Drinks with me. Also I had my soothing healer NPC which I disbanded when it ran out of MP and took new one from Tactics Pearl. Tonberries started respawning right when it died. Few pics of the fight here --Hellenic 12:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by THF/NIN using Soothing Healer NPC lvl 67. Ate sushi, used decent evasion build, and kept elemental asleep with sleep bolts. I only missed one bolt the entire fight with no appreciable RACC gear and 4 marksmanship merits. The NM had terrible accuracy, and Searing Light never did more than 250dmg, even at low HP. TA'd the NPC for extra damage. Because this was the first time I ever fought this mob, I was a bit flustered and busy, and actually ate three Throat Stabs, the first two I was able to run away a little bit and decrease the damage, the third I ate full-force which dropped me to about 150HP. Because of the hate reset, however, the NM would target the NPC afterward giving me time to get shadows up and bloody bolt some HP back. My NPC ran out of MP when the NM was at about 25% HP, and I disengaged, disbanded, and called a new one with Tactic's Pearl. Because of the Throat Stab messiness towards the end of the fight, however, my NPC died again when the NM was at ~5%HP. I had ~500HP and my Tactic's Pearl had about 7min on recast, so I just powered my way through the last few HP of the NM. Considering how many mistakes I made, I'd say that this is very doable with minimal risk (assuming you don't get a dark ele) using this strat. Dropped Mitts only. Nekio 21:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *In response to above, also attempted solo as THF75/NIN. Haste+22%, +24 Rng. Accuracy, Squid Sushi. Dagger+Sword merits (Ridill off-hand), but no Marksmanship merits. I attempted using a Lv50 healer NPC but she died on every Searing Light. However, she did manage to cast Shell on me. Absolutely no problem hitting Crimson-paw w/ bolts -except- when he uses Sigh, after which misses occur frequently until the effect wears off. Aura Steal may have helped w/ this. This fight is not hard except for one big issue. Searing Light is a -major- problem in this fight. While many hit for under 250 damage as stated above, the 1st Searing Light of the fight (used instantly upon spawning) did a deadly 912 damage and the last did 884 damage. This last one killed me, at which point the NM was at approximately 30% HP. Without light resistance, this fight is skill -and- luck. If you get unlucky with high damage Searing Lights, you will likely die attempting this regardless of your skill. --Pahya Remora 02:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *"Soloed" by 75 nin/dnc with lvl70 soothing healer npc. No food, 16% haste on gear(0 eva), switched to ele and killed each time he popped. Ate 1 Throat Stab which was the only time i hit the red. Overall pretty easy fight. *Trio'd by a 75 PLD/WAR, 75DRK/WHM and a 70THF/NIN. Was an OK fight but was close at the end when things started to repop. NOTE This NM DOES use Everyone's Grudge! It used it TWICE on us in less than 5 minutes!It nearly wiped the PLD with it twice. Dropped Mitts only. *Dualbox duo rdm/whm taru rdm/nin, somewhat tough, can avoid the doll aggro if you are careful, but AF spam is annoying wiping shadows. I almost died from an unlucky throat stab + immediate AF dualboxed rdm/whm saved me though. Used a vile elixir, didn't really need to, just too lazy to use dualboxed rdm to halp. Shaddix 15:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *Fight lasted about 3 mins Mnk/dnc , thf/nin , Cor/Dnc, Rdm/whm. War/sam , Whm/blm Mnk opened with 2hr war and thief tp burned cor used his 2hr and refreshed all 2hrs mnk 2hrd again. Quick ez fight. Whm's buffs helped quite a bit the nm's astral flows did minimum damage with merrited buffs. No one was ever in red. *Soloable by a well geared and skilled Drg/Rdm. *Just solo'd this on RDM/NIN with full Haste/Fast Cast build. Was an easy fight, even though it used Searing Light 8 times, wiping shadows inconveniently. The worst aspect of this fight was an Iron Maiden aggro'ing early on, forcing me to keep both it and the elemental slept, which was annoying at times with both waking at same time. I recommend using Sleep I on elemental/aggro's, then recasting Sleep II about 45-50 seconds in to buy you over 2 minutes of sleep time uninterrupted. Searing Light did 150-200~ damage without Stoneskin up, and the NM could critical for upwards of 140 damage with Phalanx up, so shadow timing is very important. The fight even with link took 12 and a half minutes in total, and never really was a challenge, even when I stupidly saved TP towards the end and it wiped it with a Light of Penance. --Garadante 21:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd on 75 RDM/BLU. Just keep stoneskin, cocoon, phalanx, and Ice Spikes up. Slow II on Pawberry and keep the light elemental slept. The only worrying part was the last time Pawberry astral flowed. That brought my HP down relatively low even with stoneskin. I didn't bother using "-% physical damage taken" gear or any defense food. Haste build and fast cast.--«User: Quantico|Lakshmi» 04:30, 18 April 2010 *I did this fight as a 75PLD/WAR, 75MNK/NIN, 74DNC/NIN and 75WHM/SMN, first fight went ok, got the mitts but no spirit pact and the second time our MNK ate a throat stab and died, still killed the NM with only 3 people left, got the drop and the light Spirit Pact. * Duo'd by 75PLD/DNC and 71RDM/WHM. Long fight (23 min), ate 3 throat stabs, on the 3rd Sentinel was up and damage was minimal. Dolls repopped, RDM kept them slept along with the elemental. NM was down to around 10-15% and RDM died, dolls woke up, but still managed to defeat the NM. Only the mitts dropped. * Solo'd by 75PLD/DNC. Cleared the room then pulled the NM to the top of the east stairwell. Iron maidens were out of range of magic agro as they were at the bottom of teh stairs and the NM was out of range from linking the repops in the room. Put reprisal up every time I could, saved sentinel for when I needed it. I had cleared my hate and called for help on each of the tonberry's I killed afterwards so I took 0 damage from each everyone's grudge. Took about 25-30 minutes, had no way to sleep the elemental so just kept myself positioned so both the elemental and the NM were in front of me for shield block. The elemental ran out of MP about halfway through the fight. Got hit by 1 throat stab, avoided 2 others by running back down the stairs a few steps. All in all the fight was relatively easy. The NM had no problem hitting me and having capped shield skill would have helped but I did just fine being about 20 points below cap. Atonement, with sea gorget for 750 damage, takes about 5% off the NM. -- Easykiller of Ramuh 13:12, 23 January 2010 *Duo'd by 77PLD/DNC and 78PLD/DNC. The fight was similar to the above mentioned PLD solo strategy, except we did not have Atonement nor sea gorgets. Aspir dance helped a lot for curing ourselves (while making sure to be outside magic aggro range). In addition, Searing light did around 80 damage during the first half of the fight, and during the second half (around 30% of its HP), it started doing more damage, around 200-300. When the NM was around 10% HP, the tonberry that normally pop in the room started to respawn, so the fight took around 20 minutes. The drops were the mitts, a tonberry coat, and a tonberry lamp. Overall, an easy albeit long battle. --Shiresan 10:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd 80SMN/WHM 80SMN/RDM and 75RDM/WHM. It was a short fight, Noctoshield and Earthen Ward used before fight when spawned just used Garuda's Predator Claws and Whispering Wind all RDM did was Refresh everyone and nuke if enough mp. Fight lasted about 3 minutes, Mitts and Light Spirit Pact dropped Soloed by 90SAM/45DNC. The fight took about 30~ minutes. Keep seigan up for third eye although you could probably get away with hasso to me honest; what's really gonna hurt is throat stab and everyone's grudge. He stabbed me 3 times and everyone grudged 4 times. Also keep drain samba up for heals. Soboro sukehiro is a must for fast TP gain. Mitts and coat dropped. Glockfox 09:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Theory While on the topic, I have a theory that only Tonberry NMs found in the Den of Rancor can use Everyone's Rancor. I believe every Tonberry NM in the Temple of Uggalepih uses Everyone's Grudge, with the exception of Crimson-toothed Pawberry, which uses neither. I haven't spent enough time in the Den of Rancor to know much about the NMs, nor can I investigate due to the influx of RMTs, but it does make sense. It's also possible that only BCNM Tonberry can use Everyone's Rancor; the only NMs I know use it for sure are the three you fight in the Zilart mission. Perhaps someone can investigate the Den of Rancor NMs, as well as the BCNM in the Sacrificial Chamber? -- Yen 02:12, 9 April 2007 (EDT) ---- I am sorry but you are wrong - Go here: Crimson-tooth Pawberry Fight video Download this - about 1:21 into this you will see Crimson-tooth Pawberry readies Everyone's Grudge. Its right there so maybe you didn't get it but it does occur so your statement is false and one persons opinion with no visual proof as we have seen in the past is not enough to remove a verification tag to claim he is correct. This video - even with lame background music - proves you are wrong w/o a doubt. Sorry to disappoint. --Nynaeve 20:48, 10 April 2007 (EDT) :Have some more proof: Grudge!. It doesn't appear to use it regularly, but I definitely tanked this mob two times yesterday, and ate grudge once. It does, in fact, do grudge. -- 09:43, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Everyone's Rancor is also used by Bonze Marberry in Windurst Mission 7-2, which is in the Temple. I'm not sure it really matters which zone the Tonberry NMs are in. For the record though, in all the times that I've fought this NM I haven't seen Everyone's Grudge/Rancor either, though it obviously does use it sometimes. - Byrthnoth I personally have experience Crimson-toothed Pawberry using Everyone's Grudge everytime I have gone against him. 3 Times total. So it does happen. Whether its not a common thing or not, it totally happens. - Teage Killed Bonze Marberry today (6/8/08) and he did do Everyone's Rancor. -Halo Killed today by 2 Drg/Mage today easy fight ---- --Kurosen 06:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate info For whom it may concern: Killed him today, dropped Mitts, light crystal, coat, and a lantern. Ashkente 21:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) We just did it 5 times, and only got 3 mitts dropping. The last 2 fights we were doing for light spirit pact. All in the party had mitts already by then. Never heard of drops being influenced by party members already having them. But I am certain we did just got 3/5, which is well below 100%. --Superguppie 15:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Addition to that: We got 1 pact on the last fight. --Superguppie 15:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) There as been a lot of speculation over that kinda of instance but from reading other accounts such as Joyeuse but I'm almost 100% positive rare/ex items dont drop if all members have the item. --GodsBlackArm 06:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) If everyone in the party already has the item, it won't drop into the treasure pool. A possible reason for this is to prevent people who already have the item from claiming the NM and then trying to sell the item to other campers.-- 23:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I believe this is also true for the 6 subjobs items. If everyone in the party has them, they won't drop. Apparently, it checks your inventory before determining drops. Makes you wonder if there are mobs/NMs around that only drop certain booty if you are carrying around a specific item... --Jammie 12:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) True Sight I ran past him to raise someone, invis was up, and he attacked and killed me. I had done nothing to gain hate, which leads me to believe that this NM has true sight. I didn't change the main page because I didn't go back to test it again to make sure.--Nagaem 16:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Clean up Moved these from main page, to clean it up as I believe they don't really belong there. If anyone wants to change it you are welcome to, just figured this article could use a little cleaning. Also, I'm thinking of hiding videos, not sure how, but if someone could make them hidden, but accessible, it'd be awesome. I don't think making a seperate page for them like in the Weapon Skills/Video is necessary. :) Cordareo Siren 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Easily trio'd by Nin/Dnc, Dnc/Nin, Brd/Nin. Average gear and bard with no gear at all. :*Killable by: 6 characters level 70, 3 characters level 75, or 1 RDM/NIN with some evasion gear. :*Killable by 75BST/NIN and 75WHM/SCH. :*Easily killable by SAM75/DNC37x2 and RDM75/NIN37.